Inocencia Interrumpida
by Bastard Tendencies
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando se trata de una reunion de chicas, como salir a relucir la primera vez que tuviste sexo con tu novio. Este fic hace parte del reto de apertura '¿como te gustaria que te hicieran el amor' del foro "Hazme el Amor"


hola chicos, he vuelto con este pequeño one-shot, como ya saben hacen parte del reto de apertura '¿como te gustaria que te hicieran el amor?' del foro "Hazme el Amor", al cual los invito se den una pasadita que esta muy bueno

**Disclaimer:** L os personajes no me pertencen, todos son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Al fin nos habíamos sentado en un pequeño café para descansar, después de un agotador dia de andar todo el centro comercial, mis amigas y yo decidimos venir a relajarnos un rato y hacer nuestras donaciones mensuales de ropa para las personas necesitadas.

-me encanta hacer esto, si tuviera mas ropa seguro lo haría semanal; me siento como la madre teresa solo que sin eso de la virginidad, ese barco zarpo hace mucho tiempo-decia sango, una de mis mejores amigas, si quieres saber sobre sexo a ella había que preguntarle.

-y dime Rin que piensas hacer este fin de semana, ya sabes que empiezan las vacaciones de verano, y además la próxima semana nos iremos a santorini con mis padres; debes tener algo planeado con tu novio porque no lo veras durante 3 semanas-me preguntaba kagome, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana

-pues, Sesshomaru dijo que iríamos a Nara, siempre quise conocer la ciudad-

Realmente me emocionaba saber que tendríamos ese tiempo juntos, Sesshomaru era mi novio desde hace 3 años y a veces casi ni podía verlo ya que mi padre no aprobaba mi relación con el, bueno era normal no aprobarla el era un viejo chapado a la antigua y como mi novio me llevaba 6 años de diferencia, el decía que aun era muy pequeña para tener novios y el era un viejo verde por mirar a una niña como yo; ya que nos hicimos novios cuando solo tenia 14 años y pues el ya tenia 20 cuando eso.

-es cierto tu y Sesshomaru se merecen ese viajecito, hace mucho que tu padre no lo deja asomarse ni a la esquina, seguro que se desquita de todas las que no a podido hacerte, no?-sango definitivamente no tenia pudor cuando se trataba de avergonzar a la gente.

Lo que decía sango era cierto, cuando mi papa andaba de malas pulgas no podía ver a sesshomaru ni en pintura, el beneficio que traía esto era que las reconciliaciones eran mas románticas y apasionadas. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que tuve sexo con sesshomaru.

Flash back

Estaba nerviosa, seria la primera vez que saldría con sesshomaru a solas fuera de la ciudad (sin el consentimiento de mi padre, claro), viajamos durante dos horas por carretera hasta llegar a un pequeño hotel a las afueras de un pueblo, era bonito y muy acogedor. Cuando entramos en la habitación todo estaba iluminado solo por la luz de las velas, era maravilloso; muy romántico, sesshomaru en realidad me había sorprendido, no esperaba esto de el, aunque ya me había preparado psicológicamente para esto (es decir, soy pequeña pero no estúpida), el quería sexo y yo no sabia si estaba preparada o no

-tranquila, no hare nada que no quieras-su voz era ronca y muy seductora, sabia que estaba excitado pero no quería obligarme a hacer cosas para las cuales no estaba lista.

-aunque siendo sincero, muero por quitarte la virginidad, Rin-si digo que eso no me encendió, estaría mintiendo.

Cualquiera pensaría que es un degenerado, pero yo lo conocía y sabia que podía confiar en el y eso me excitaba mucho, asi que me fui al baño a cambiarme, quería impresionarlo como el había hecho conmigo. No sabia muy bien como hacerlo asi que simplemente me puse el babydoll con el liguero que me había dado la pervertida de sango para impresionarlo y Sali del baño.

Se quedo boquiabierto y me salto encima como animal en celo, me besaba salvajemente y yo intentaba seguirle el paso, hubo un momento en que se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, lo sabia, estaba buscando mi aprobación para continuar, solo asentí y el lo entendio, recorria mi cuerpo con sus manos varoniles, estrujaba mis senos que para mi corta edad eran bastante grandes y eso lo volvia loco, poco a poco me fue quitando lo que traía puesto hasta quedar totalmente desnuda; sentía mis mejillas arder, no era justo que solo yo estuviera en esa condición, asi que con mi inexperiencia le fui desabotonando su camisa, el al ver que temblaba me ayudaba hasta llegar a sus pantalones, podía sentirlo su pene estaba erecto, muy duro y caliente.

Ahora si me iba a agarrar un ataque de nervios jamas había visto un pene erecto, sesshomaru al notar mi inseguridad tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su miembro para que pudiera sentirlo, me gustaba como se sentía, no podía evitarlo quería tenerlo dentro ya. Sesshomaru termino de quitarse los pantalones y con el arrastro sus bóxer, casi infarto en ese momento, pensé que esa cosa que traía entre las piernas tal vez podría partirme en dos, para relajarme el empezó a besarme el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, se sentía muy bien que el hiciera eso, hasta que una de sus manos atrevidas llego hasta mi feminidad y despacio introdujo un dedo dentro de mi; extrañamente no me dolia, quería mas, asi que comencé a mover mis caderas hacia el.

-mmm, me gusta que estes ansiosa, pronto estare dento de ti-oohhh, eso había sonado tan, tan…delicioso.

-sessh, te quiero dentro ya, te necesito, hazlo de una maldita vez-no paraba de gemir y mi respiración se estaba cortando, pronto sentí como el frotaba su virilidad contra mi intimidad hinchada y mojada.

-te va a doler, quédate quieta para no lastimarte-

Al sentir su pene en la entrada de mi vagina me asuste, no quería arruinar el momento pero no podía evitarlo, al sentirme tensa sesshomaru me beso y eso me relajo un poco, fue introduciendo su miembro en mi interior; me dolia pero no quería que se detuviera, de una arremetida termino por introducirse todo en mi, derrame algunas lagrimas de dolor y pegue un grito agudo, el se quedo quieto y después de que me fui acostumbrando a la intrusión el comenzó a moverse, se sentía muy bien, podía sentir como mis paredes vaginales se apretaban alrededor de su miembro. Hacelero el ritmo, cada vez era mas frenético, no paraba de gemir y jadear, Sesshoamru besaba mi cuello y mis senos al mismo tiempo que de su garganta salían gruñidos de excitación, pronto empece a sentir una especie de calorsito que se extendia por todo mi vientre, era maravilloso, no sabia como era tener un orgasmo y dos embestidas después me vine, fue como tocar el cielo con las manos, tambin sentí como Sesshomaru derramaba su semen dentro de mi. Fue una experiencia maravillosa, mi primera relación sexual, hice el amor con el hombre que amo y el fue todo un caballero conmigo, ese fin de semana nos dedicamos a amarnos solo como nosotros podemos.

Fin flash back

Si algo debo decir de mi novio es que es bastante fogoso, le gusta jugar y mucho, he aprendido bastante de como tener sexo, me encanta como me lo hace, a el le gusta experimentar y sobre todo cabrear a mi padre diciéndole que su inocente angelito ya no tiene nada de inocente, un dia hara que lo persiga para matarlo con su escopeta

-quien iba a pensar que mi cuñado se fijaría en alguien tan joven como tu rin-kagome, es la novia del hermano de sessh, inuyasha

-bueno, voy a admitir que si hubiéramos apostado quien perdería la virginidad mas joven yo ganaría-si, había perdido mi 'virtud' a los 14 años con un hombre mayor que yo pero no me arrepentia de nada, de hecho si Sesshomaru me propusiera escaparme con el, lo haría con gusto.

* * *

**Santorini: **es una pequeña isla al sur de grecia (uno de los lugares griegos mas hermosos sobre la tierra)

**Nara: **es la capital de la prefactura de Nara de la region de Kansai en japon (es una ciudad hermosa, si algun dia viajan a japon les recomiendo que la visiten)


End file.
